


Royal Flush

by demonshanes



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshanes/pseuds/demonshanes
Summary: Getting caught wasn't ever part of a good plan, but Akira figured, what with the cute detective all tied up in his lap, it really could have been worse.-Akechi humps Akira's leg. That's it, that's the show. Spoilers for P5, up to the Casino Palace.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 455





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK Japan for getting P5R so much earlier than the west, it hurts me so much. I've been trying so hard to avoid spoilers; this is my anguish (and also to celebrate my new Phantom Thieves tattoo). No P5R spoilers, just P5 spoilers. 
> 
> I do have to give a really weird, peculiar preface here though that i got this idea from a spideypool fic I read YEARS ago, which was basically the same premise but it y'know much funnier because Deadpool is involved lmao. If I knew who wrote that fic or what it was called, I'd totally be crediting you right now. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a rebel and have no friends.
> 
> Also this name means nothing I'm just supremely uncreative

It wasn't a BAD plan, per say, but it could have gone a lot better.

In the movies, you're never supposed to break off from the group, something bad ALWAYS happens to the ones who break off from the group.

But these goddamned panels seemed to be all over the place, and they knew they'd cover more ground if they were all searching. 

And Akira be damned if he was going to leave Goro Akechi alone with his teammates.

He just didn't think they'd get caught THIS fast.

Joker and Crow squirmed against their restraints, as the shadows loomed darkly over them. 

"Now now, trying to cheat? That's horribly against the rules, Phantom Thieves." 

A second shadow lifted the two by their collars, rope painfully straining their wrists, which were tightly tied behind their backs, all while kicking and writhing in the hands of the casino guard.

"Throw them into the holding room, and find the rest of them, Miss Sae can deal with them afterwards."

A dark chuckle resonated through the hall as they were tossed unceremoniously into a small room, complete with a several padlocks and metal boxes stacked up to nearly the roof, obscuring the walls and taking up a majority of the space.

Akira's back thudded against the cold steel, as Akechi was tossed carelessly into the space as well, landing square onto his leader. Akira groaned, looking past the brunette to see the metal door slamming behind them, the sound of locks clicking beyond the room.

"Well, that went well." Crow stated, struggling to get to his feet, still tangled in Akira's lap. The raven-haired teen tried to push himself upwards, but stumbled backwards again under Akechi's weight. They were both terribly injured, their strength nearly completely depleted from the run in with the guards.

He let out an irritated sigh, knowing that Futaba would surely scan for them eventually, but still annoyed that he was reckless enough to get them caught in the first place. Joker took a glance across the room, where he and Crow's masks were tossed off during the scuffle, meaning he couldn't reach to call a persona, and the guards had confiscated all their weapons.

"Can you move your arms?" Akira queued, trying to position themselves in a way where they could both stand up. Akechi helplessly flailed his hands behind him, twisting his shoulders before dropping his head back onto Akira's own shoulder.

"I'm afraid not, at least not enough to be beneficial in any way." 

"Cool."

"..."

The distant sounds of slots and chatter rang muffled beyond the storage room, leaving a heavy air of uncomfortable silence between the two thieves. Both of them were highly aware of the other's breathing, as their faces were practically pressed against each other. 

Akira's ears heated up, suddenly hyper focused on how close they were, Akechi's body flushed against his, enough to feel all the buttons and decals adorning his Crow outfit. It probably would have been uncomfortable if it wasn't for how warm and soft Akechi felt underneath it all. 

That felt like some sort of metaphor.

He didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because he could feel Akechi struggling again, straddling his thigh all while grunting to cut himself free from the rope. He felt a blush creep on his cheeks, feeling the brunette's body slide against his own. 

"Can you- stop moving around so much? Neither of us can stand up like this." His body ached from the previous combat, but his warning was mostly to save them both the embarrassment of fruitlessly flopping around each other.

"I'm- trying- to get us- on… onto our- feet!" Akechi huffed out, drooping back down flat onto the leader.

Akira pushed his thigh upwards, trying to see if he could at least roll Akechi off of him and use his last remaining strength to stand. Instead, he ended up grinding his leg straight up into Akechi's crotch, at a very poorly timed moment where the thief decided to push downwards again, resulting in a rather coordinated connection, eliciting a surprised gasp from the detective.

"Wh-!" Akechi's eyes flew open in shock, feeling the warmth of Akira's thigh against his groin, turning beet red in the process.

"Shit! Sorry, I- I didn't know you were gonna move again-" Akira sputtered out an apology before trying his best to withdraw his leg, hoping he didn't hurt the other boy. 

However, Akechi's yelp didn't sound like a cry of distress, more like he had just been caught off guard. 

Akechi turned his head, avoiding Akira's gaze. The thief could hear- feel even, his teammates heartbeat hammering away in his chest. The detective was now shaking with his weight, trying not to connect his body back to Akira. 

"Are you okay?" 

Akechi was too weak to stay suspended forever, and suddenly he collapsed back into Joker's lap, still avoiding his eyes. 

Akira tried to nudge his head, to check if he was really okay, before the sensations caught up to him and he froze.

Akechi was hard. 

In his lap. On his thigh, his chest pressed against his own.

_Oh, ohhhh no._

_This is bad. _ Akira's thoughts attacked him all at once; he had done everything in his power to gain Akechi's trust, keep him at an arms length at all times, because he knew if he pretended to be friendly long enough, he'd be dumb enough to actually start feeling attached to the traitor. 

And now suddenly, the thought that just being in this close of proximity, rubbing against each other in a somewhat dire situation was just enough to turn Akechi on in some capacity was not helping his own thoughts from wandering.

The detective was completely silent, shaking like a nervous dog in Akira's lap, all too aware of his predicament. He could practically smell the embarrassment radiating off of him.

"Uh, hey Crow- don't… don't worry about it, okay? It's a normal reaction, it's all the physical contact-" Akira was desperate to diffuse the situation, feeling the sweat roll down his temple.

"For the love of god- shut up, right now." Akechi hissed, trying to still his anxiety. Akira swallowed, practically frozen in place. What the hell was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Wait for Akechi to calm down? Try to move him off again? Literally none of those ideas seemed ideal. To make matters worse, damn Akira's natural curiosity and need to stir up mischief in the worst of times, because before he could even stop himself, he was pressing his thigh back into Akechi's erection, slow and tantalizing. He heard the detective suck in the air through his teeth.

"What. The hell are you doing?" Akechi gritted. It was angry on the surface, but Akira heard the shaky undertone in his words. 

He began to grind upwards now, feeling the brunette's cock harden against him, biting his lip to keep himself from saying something stupid that would surely piss off Akechi.

As if this wasn't enough already. He knew for sure now Akechi was going to have no qualms splattering his brains out. 

"You- fucking… pervert… s-stop…" Akechi was really struggling now, and Akira couldn't help but feel a  tiny bit of pride in how quickly he could break down the great detective prince's defenses. Granted, it's not like he had planned to do it this way, and definitely not in these circumstances, but  damn if it didn't feel good to have that smug bastard at his mercy for once, especially knowing what would come next after this palace.

"I'm pretty sure you're the pervert, Crow. I'm almost positive you got hard first." The tease in his voice was cruel, and Akechi had to suppress the urge to spit in his face.

He continued his slow and languid strokes upwards, putting as much pressure as he could from his position. For a split moment, he could feel Akechi meeting his movements, hips ever so slightly rutting into him, but immediately stopped once Akechi realized what he was doing.

"It's okay, you know." Akira breathed in Akechi's ear, hot breath sending shivers down his spine. "I doubt anyone's gonna find us for awhile." 

Akechi's breathing was labored and erratic, and with a final sigh of resignation, he allowed himself to press into Akira's leg, subsequently feeling the thief's own hard-on to his surprise.

"You're-" Akechi's words came out as almost shaky nonsense, and he felt Akira shrug. 

"Guilty." 

More silence filled the room, as one final  _fuck it,_ as Akechi began humping Akira's leg. It was wildly undignified, like he was some dog in heat, yet he couldn't deny how heavenly it felt to have some sort of pressure on his aching cock, the softness of his pants combined with Joker's warmth and his breath on his neck. He felt the drag and pull as the leader craned his neck to nudge Akechi's jaw upwards and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the soft skin.

"Aah-!" Akechi couldn't contain the moan that ripped through his throat, speeding up his hips, wet precum pooling into a damp patch on his pristine, princely garments. 

Akira couldn't help himself, they were much too far gone to have any sort of reservations, and nipped at Akechi's jawbone, moving as far down as he could, aiming to bite the top of his collarbone, sucking a dark mark following it with gentle kitten licks over the blossoming skin.

Akechi's little moans and whimpers began to amplify in volume, his body now writhing with pleasure above his adversary. 

"Hate these stupid ropes… wanna touch you so bad, Goro…" Akira was rambling into Akechi's ear, both surprised to hear him using the prince's first name. 

"Mmph…" Akechi could only mewl in agreement, feeling his climax bubbling up through his veins. Akira had little to no relief in the situation, but the sight of the pride of Tokyo's very own _Goro Akechi_, ace detective, honor student and adored by all, in his lap grinding against him with such desperation as if the world was ending was enough to practically make him cream himself right then and there.

The thief nipped at Akechi's ear, before moving to nuzzle into soft, brown locks, breathing in everything, feeling completely overwhelmed with nothing but  Goro Akechi. 

"So good for me, such a good boy…" Akira wasn't sure what empowered him to say that particular string of words, but it was in the moment he discovered that Goro Akechi in fact, had a praise kink, because the detective was shaking and spasming in his lap, letting out a series of feverish moans.

"Come for me, Goro… wanna feel how good your cock is against me..." 

And apparently Akira had a thing for dirty talk, because it came to him like a second language.

"Ohh, aah- fuck! A-Akira!" 

Akechi felt himself releasing onto Akira's thigh, cock jerking and jumping, cum painting the insides of his pants. The two could feel the sticky, wet warmth blossoming between their clothes, and suddenly Akira followed shortly, never realizing how downright arousing it was to hear Akechi moan his name in the height of climax, ruining his own pants as he felt waves of cum splash against himself.

Akechi slumped against his leader, sweat slicked hair sticking to his forehead, while black curls did the same on Akira. 

Steadying breaths slowly quieted as Akira rested his head against the cold metal crate behind them. He felt the softness of Goro's hair nestled underneath his cheek. 

Akechi was actually… trying to… cuddle him? 

_As if this couldn't get any worse, turns out Akechi's a post-sex snuggler._

"Hey, you okay?" The black-haired teen asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"..."

He felt a nod against him.

The drying spend in their pants was growing more and more uncomfortable, and Akira prayed that he would be out of this situation as quickly as possible and they could never speak about it again. 

As if a message from the gods themselves, a fiery blast shattered the locks on the door, as it swung open. 

Ann stood at the door, "Thank God! Are you two oka- what is happening here?" She began before smiling with amusement at seeing Crow draped over Joker. Thank God she couldn't see either of them beyond their knotted legs and tied hands.

Ryuji and Haru helped the pair to their feet, cutting their restraints and letting them lean on their shoulders. 

"You good man?" Ryuji asked. The blonde was hesitant, especially after seeing them in such a compromising situation. Akira tried his best to keep a calm demeanor as began applying medicine to his wounds. 

"Yeah. Let's call it a day." 

"Agreed." Piped Futaba, starting to file out of the room, followed by nearly every other thief, all of which were indiscreetly whispering to each other about what they all just witnessed. 

Akira extended a bandage to Akechi, who simply snatched it out of his hand and stormed forward, suspiciously keeping his hands in front of his crotch while Haru kept him steady.

"We were tossed in there like that." Joker mused to Morgana, who was probably the most confused of them all.

"Oh man. That must've been awkward." His little voice chirped.

Joker had to suppress a laugh.

"You have no idea." 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't (seriously) written in like almost a year so this has like 726262 glaring plotholes but willing suspension of disbelief is a powerful thing
> 
> Anyway follow me on Twitter @strwbrrylambda for more NSFW shenanigans (I draw on there sometimes as well if youd rather not have to read my trash)


End file.
